The present invention relates to a portable flat display device, and more particularly to such a portable flat display device which is equipped with a collapsible support and a footplate.
Regular computer monitors are commonly heavy, and not portable. They cannot be conveniently adjusted to the desired view angle. Furthermore, regular flat displays for notebook computer are not detachable when installed, and therefore these flat displays cannot be used to match different computers.